the good things in life
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack and arcee go adopt a new kid. but his he normal and can he handle the fact read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Slag it" Arcee yelled in pain

Ratchet pulled out a two foot piece of metal from her back. She had a run in with Megatron. Silas walked to them. Sea Splash and Jack Sparrow aimed their guns. Their guns looked like pirate guns. Elita walked in with a remote control. Elita pulled a lever on the remote. Silas punched himself in the face. Everyone laughed even Arcee who was in pain.

Jack and Arcee's room

Arcee and Jack transformed into their human form, Jack wrapped some bandages on her. Ratchet made the program Jack needed to transform into a human. Arcee just wanted the bandages just in case. He didn't argue, because the only injuries they got were band aid sized cuts. Jack sat with Arcee's head and ear on his chest. Arcee sat up and sat on his lap. Arcee's legs were wrapped around Jack's waist, her arms were resting on his shoulders, and Jack's hands were resting on her waist. Jack kissed the side of her neck. Jack would nibble every now and then. "Don't you dare leave a mark" Arcee teased. Jack mumbled into her neck "Why would I do that?" Jack stopped, making Arcee a little mad. "Will you marry me, Arcee?" Jack asked. "Do autobots save man kind?" Arcee asked. "Yes" Jack answered. "Well there's your answer" Arcee said kissing Jack. 'Thank you. You won't regret this.' Jack thought. Jack took control; he kissed her on the neck like before, and rubbed his hands up and down her back. She moaned slightly. They did this for an hour.

Meeting room

"Arcee and I are getting married" Jack said with pride but crashed down by Miko. "I was about to say that about me and Bulk." Miko said. June was standing on the meeting room table. "It's a triple marriage" June said. Everyone was trying to guess who the third couple was. It clicked for Jack. Jack stood and held out his hand to Optimus. Optimus shook it. "I guess I better start calling you dad" Jack said. "My mom and Optimus are getting married" Jack said. "Wait didn't Ratchet want to say something" Arachnid asked already knowing. "Arachnid and I are getting married too" Arachnid showed a ring showing an autobot and a decepticon sign combined. Arcee showed a ring with a shard of the metal that Arcee got out of Jack's shoulder in a glass gem. Miko showed a ring with wrecking ball. Miko became a wrecker two months ago. June gave her ring to Optimus and he shined a light from his optics through the rings gem and showed a picture of June and Optimus kissing. "Wait there better not be a few more marriages" ratchet said gesturing to the grace kids, sentinel, sea splash, and chromia. "There is, sorry" Mallory said leaning against sentinels head. "Me and Sea splash, Mallory and Sentinel, and Chromia and Simon." Jarred said getting off of Sea Splash's shoulders. Mallory showed a ring with a foil and sentinels sword. Sea showed a ring with a sniper rifle and a pirate's gun. Chromia showed a ring with her and Simon's initial in cybertronain. Megatron's radio signal popped up. Ratchet walked to the computer. "You better have a good reason for calling us" ratchet yelled while pounding his fist on the empty spot on the table by the computer. "Well brother can we talk" Megatron asked. "Yes" Optimus said with June hugging a piece of the side of his helm, in fear. "We need to stop this war, we can repair cybertron, and the new husbands and wives can come" Megatron said. "What do you want in return" Optimus asked. "Us to share the energon on this planet" Megatron said. "Deal" someone yelled.

Someone walked from behind the shadows. A mech autobot, a visor and a mouth protector covered his face, four arms, really muscular, and he was camouflage. An autobot sized ferret appeared on his shoulder. "Hi" The mech said. "We will talk later brother" Optimus said. A femme came behind him. She was blue, clear visor covered her face, two tanks on her back, and a ring that said army wife. "Hey Rem, look at the little cute human" she pointed at Raf. She put her hand on the ground, palm up. Raf got on her hand. She lifted him up. The ferret sniffed at Raf. The ferret bit on Raf's shirt lifting him on a saddle on the ferrets back. "Hang on tight" the ferret said. He jumped off of the Meche's shoulder and landed gracefully on the ground. "Hey want a tour?" Raf asked. "Sure, see ya Rem" the ferret said. "I'm Remington that's soul saver, and she's Tara" Rem said pointing to the ferret then the femme.

Jack walked to Rem and gave him a handshake. "He is also a hero in human history when he was a human." Jack said pulling up a picture of him on the computer. "he saved Abraham Lincoln from John Wilkes Booth and grabbed the killers' diary too." Arcee said reading aloud. "so you're like how old?" "209, but after Lincoln's death, I found a metal ball with wire sticking out of it, I carried the thing to my house, my wife here, asked to help, one of the test backfired me and Tara got a shard in our self, she got it in her heart, it quickly took effect. I managed to carry her out from help by a man; Tara started to scream bloody murder as soon as we got to a barn." "how did you know her size would change?" Miko asked. "Just a gut feeling, we've been hiding for a long time protecting the presidents' stay safe. come here." They followed him to the danger room. He walked in. They watched from a window. He punched in a code in the key pad. Twenty five cons appeared. He didn't swing a single punch and all dead. He used a redirect method. Alarm blared. "Energon" they all transformed. Rem transformed slamming four fists on the ground. He transformed into a six wheeled soldier carrier.

Energon mine

Rem sliced an insecticons arms off and they grew back really quick. He kicked an insecticons in the codpiece (I saw this in a movie) "grow those back." Rem removed his mouth piece after an insecticon had the nerve to break his mouth guard. "oh shit everyone at base now." "Why" "just do it" when they returned energon spilled from all insecticons except one. Her neck was in Rem's servo. "Tell all the insecticons never break my face cover if they don't want to die" with that he dropped her and she ran back. When Rem turned to face them half his face looked gone. "Don't ask, a terrorist did this, Tara tried to fix this but nothings worked" Rem answered a unasked question. "Come on Remington, ratchet will patch your face." Arachnid said.

At base

"I pronounce you husbands and wife's, you may kiss the bride" after the marriage, Rem had his face showing so ratchet could fix it. "What type of gun did he use? Was it big? How many times did he shoot you? During which president did this happen?"Miko asked just like the time she first met bulk. "Acid machine gun, yes, 437 hits 12 miss, and Obama." Rem answered precisely. "Miko don't ask a man about his past" the prime warned. "No it's alright I'm kinda proud of it. If this didn't happen I wouldn't have asked Tara to marry me." "And you wouldn't have gotten punched in the face by Megatron." "You met Megatron" "yeah that guy is a very bad voodoo man" "but primus I think I might divorce Rem and marry primus." "Hey" Rem said a little upset "kidding" Tara replied "yeah right" "all finished" ratchet answered looking at his work. "Nice and this was why I didn't use any weapons, I couldn't" he stood "where's soul saver and Raf." "Right here" soul saver answered from Rem's back "what you've been snoozing while I've been killing insecticons." "Yeah and Raf is right here he's kinda injured" "whoa dude what happened to the face plate armor?" ratchet took Raf from soul saver. Raf's hand was cut off.

A few days later ratchet yelled "soul saver I needed that" while threatening to hit soul saver with a ratchet "hey gramps that don't work on me because" soul saver said as he transformed into a black and red dragon. "I bite back." "Even to the hand that feeds you" Raf said holding a human standards small energon cube. "New hand I see" soul saver said "hey Raf I forgot to ask how did the date with sierra go" jack asked "broke up" Raf answered giving soul saver the cube. "Raf 'what is this 'broke up' you speak of?" the prime asked. "it's were two people are dating and they stop dating and find someone new." The 13 year old boy explained. "Hey Raf sorry about the hand so I made this" showing a big remote control car that raf could fit in. "thanks." Raf said.

Part two is coming up


	2. Chapter 2

New York orphanage

Jack and Arcee transformed to their human forms. The sound of bricks dropping and clattering was heard. "What was that?" Arcee asked. "One sec." jack said and ran off to where the sound was created. Two figures went flying to a building. Arcee ran to the figures, one was jack, the other was a teen. Scars, cuts, and wounds filled the young boy. The wounds disappeared in five seconds. Three metal claws appeared in between the boys knuckles. "Okay, nobody trashes my cigars without paying." The boy said. The boy started to lift into the air. Arcee saw a figure with purple eyes. She transformed and fired her gun at the purple eyes. The boy fell followed by a thump and a grunt. He got up and ran off to the orphanage. "Okay, now let's get a kid" jack said. Arcee transformed. The two walked to the orphanage. They were greeted by a nice woman and lead to the kid's room. "Which one?" Arcee asked. "Right there" jack said pointing to a teen walking out the back door. The pair followed. There was a motorcycle on the other side of the door.

In the back

They watched the teen work on the machine. "You do know that riding this can get you killed?" jack said. "Why do you care?" the boy said. "Because I myself have been nearly killed." Jack said. "Yeah well, when you're as old as dust you tend to get into wrecks" the teen said. "My names Jack, she's Arcee." "Logan" the boy said. The boy got up and grabbed a wrench. He turned when he heard Arcee transform.

Logan p.o.v.

A blue and pink motorcycle was parked beside my cruiser. "Very funny is this one of those stupid game shows?" I asked. I noticed that Arcee was gone. "No" a voice said. "Who was that?" I asked. "Try the bike that will probably be your new mother if you say yes." The voice said. "To what?" I asked like a stupid kid. "Wanna be our son?" the bike asked. "What about my sister and my girlfriend?" I asked. "I guess, but can they protect themselves?" the bike said as she transformed to Arcee. "Both are like me." I said proudly. "Come I'll introduce you to them." I said.

Inside still Logan

"This is kitty, my girlfriend and this is Chelsea, my sister." I said. "What can you girls do?" Arcee asked. Spikes came from Chelsea's skin. Kitty turned to a black panther. "Spikes and shape shift" I said.

Third person

"Kitty, Chelsea, and Logan." Arcee said. "Okay" the lady said. "Names and addresses please?" the lady asked. "Jack Darby and Arcee Darby at jasper Nevada" Arcee said. "Okay everything is in order so it's official." The lady said.

At base

"We have a surprise for you kitty." bulk asked pulling into base. "Like the fact that our new mom and dad are in a robot fight club." Kitty said holding Logan's hand. "Kitty jack won't be your dad we set it up to were ratchet is your new dad." Bulk said. "Will Arcee be my mom?" kitty asked. "Well no arachnid will." Arcee said.

Inside base

"You had to give us the shape shifter great." Ratchet said. "I like her at least her color is the same as mine." Arachnid said. "No offence but I thought you would be more spider like." Kitty said. "Check it" arachnid said and transformed to her eight legged form. "Ok I take that back, you're pretty cool" kitty said. "Hey what about me?" ratchet complained. "Hey kitty, Logan wants to see you later." Chelsea. "Ok"

Logan's p.o.v.

Kitty walked in and for once in a while she was happy. "So what's up?" kitty asked. I stood up, walked to her, and stopped right in front of her. I leaned inn and put my hand behind her neck. We were inches away from each other's face, she closed the space. Her tongue begged for entrance. I granted it. When we split apart, I said to her "I'm glad to see you happy." "I'm always happy when I'm with you." Kitty said. "Come on" I said.

Third person. Sun setting

"Wanna ride?" Logan asked holding out a hand. "Hold on there's a paper I would like for you to read." Jack said. After he read it "what is this?" Logan asked. "A curse but I considered it a gift." Jack said. "What does it do?" Logan asked. "It is the ghost riders curse." Arcee said. "Where do I sign?" Logan asked. "Right here but with blood" said a man with a cane. "He will not be your slave demon." Optimus said. "Who said I wanted him." The man said. "I want him." Pointing to jack. "No" Logan said slicing his hand with his claws; the blood fell on the paper. Logan laughed a monstrous laugh. The skin on his head became ash. Kitty ran towards him but stopped by arachnid. His body became engulfed with blue flames. His clothes stayed untouched. He spoke in a deep voice. "**Now I taking my girlfriend on a date**" ghost rider said turned to normal. They got on his motorcycle. Kitty and Logan rode out of base before he heard blasters.

In ghost town

Logan stopped at a park were a fire juggler was. The fire juggler stopped and walked to Logan. "Hey wolverine what's up?" The man said. "Hey dust finger. Just a curse and parents." Logan said. "Wait you two know each other?" Kitty asked. "Yeah we were like brothers when we were on the streets." Dust finger said. "Hey show kitty some of your tricks." "Ok" dust finger took two pipes with rope on them; he lit them on fire and started swinging them in circles. He started to do back flips and such. He tossed the pipes into a bucket of water. He rubbed his hands together, they glowed orange. He snapped his fingers over his hands and a flame started in his hands, he blew at the flame, the flame shot out of his hands and into the sky. He patted his hands on his pants and smothered the flame. "What's that flying at us?" dust finger asked setting his hands a blaze. "Damn" kitty said in a calm tone. Dust finger and kitty ran over to some trees. Logan's claws showed in seconds. "Big mistake insecticon" Logan said jumping up and landing on the insecticon. Jabbed his claws in the sides of the aircraft. The insecticon landed in a big group of trees. "Hey guys I'm looking at a sign not human, autobot or decepticon." Logan said still shredding the insides. "You took down an insecticon?" Arcee asked. "Well the sign looks insectish." Logan answered. "Logan you know not to engage the enemy alone." Optimus said. "Well it was either engage or let them kill my friend and my girlfriend. So what would you choose, prime. Because last time I checked we don't stand aside and let human kind get killed." Logan said. The prime was shocked at this; he used his own words against him. "Where are you?" Optimus said. "A park it's an abandoned one" Logan said. "Did anyone see you?" Arcee asked "only one treat like brother who's askin" dust finger said taking the com link. "I am Optimus prime, identify yourself." Optimus said. "Dust finger" dust finger said. "Dust finger your presents is requested here, now." The noble prime said.

At base

Two motor cycles rode in. one with flame decal. The other of robot decal. A boy and a girl rode on the robot decal. A man and a ferret rode on the flame decal. The man got off and walked in the center of the base". Everyone stared at the new comer. Alarm. "Honestly can we not have two hour of silence" ratchet said. "insecticons." Ratchet said. "I'm coming." Dust finger commanded. "no, dust finger."


	3. Chapter 3

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
